Experiment Naruto Universe
by TheCasualdragonballFan
Summary: An alternate storyline of how Naruto could have taken place. What will be the Akatasuki be doing? What will Orochimaru do now that he has his hands on Sasuke. Most importantly, how will Naruto move about with his former ally now in the dark.


**As loud as the painful scream of a Lion, where it echoed all through the mysterious dark underground hideout, Orochimaru himself is standing on his own two feet, staring at both his useless arms., thinking about how "he" should have been victorious in his battle against Sandaime Hokage. He begins to grind his teeth as the hot water sparks land directly all over his bare body as he lightly moves his left arm to turn off the shower , that caused his arm to tear , as blood came pouring out. He grinded his teeth even harder to hold in the pain but in the end he let it all out as his screams continued to echo through the hideout. Many prisoners heard the frightening screams as they covered their ears in fright.'Lord Orochimaru!" Yelled Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto Yakushi, as he ran inside the room to aid his quickly turned off the shower sparks and quickly went to his masters aid, but was pushed aside and asked where Sasuke was, with a frustrated 's face switched from very concerned to very serious as he stared at the pool of blood under his masters body as it went down the drain."We're out of time, this is it." Stated Kabuto through his thoughts. " Lord Orochimaru please take one of the prisoners bodies we have prepared!!" A frustrated Kabuto asked his master in a begging tone."No, Sasuke, it must be Sasuke." Replied Orochimaru with a cracked voice from all the stayed quiet for a few seconds and then proceeded to speak again."Look, Lord Orchimaru, that jutsu that the Third used on you was stronger then we both thought, if you don't transfer to another body this instant then you will lose everything." Kabuto then took a pause as he stared at Orochimaru with a very blank tone on his face. Orochimaru quickly began to think about all he has done to get as far as he is now. To lose everything, would mean that everything would have been for nothing. All of that is circulating through his head as his eyes are wide opened."I'm, I'm also prepared to give you my body lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto stated in stared at Kabuto with a careless expression, for the moment he didn't care now who it was that gave him their body. He gently lowered his eyes and stuck out his long tongue and licked his lips as he grinned a sinister smile."Sandaime, even in death you continue to haunt me, but this will be the last time…" Orochimaru, along with Kabuto helping him walk left the showers. As they walked through the hideout, Kabuto pokes the center of his glasses and grins with a sinister the underground hideout that is surrounded by dead brown grass, dirt and dead trees with no leafs walked Uchiha Sasuke without his Konoha Headband as the sun was setting. He seems to have come from a battle since he has scratches and scrapes all over his body. Doesn't really sound like much, but you can really tell it took it's toll on him as he is heavily breathing, with one hand holding his arm as he walks slowly. He completely stops as he realizes that he has been walking around for a few days looking for sound four were suppose to escort him, but we all know that didn't go according to both Sasuke and Orochimaru's plans. He was getting annoyed at the fact that it was taking so long to find him, after all he wishes to complete his goal as quickly as possible with no delays. He bites his lips and moves forward to notice he his is about to step on a white stops merely at the surprise and continues to move forward only to turn back and see that the snake is heading inside an entrance he failed to notice. The snake slithers inside the crack the entrance has and is nowhere to be seen. Sasuke reaches the entrance and studies it for a second or two."Of course, an underground hideout." He said to himself places both hands on the handles and slowly opens the the hideout Kabuto feels a presence has reached them,"Better do this quick." He said in his thoughts as Orochimaru stands in front of him with a removes his glasses and places them on the ground as he unties his hair. He closes his eyes shut and gives a nodding signal that he is opens his mouth whole and a huge snake like creature slithers out quickly out of his mouth. Orochimaru suddenly falls on the ground, seeming lifeless as his eyes are now a pure white color. Kabuto stares in surprise and amazement with his mouth wide-open in awe."So this is the white snake he mentioned, so frightening. His true form…" He said to himself in in his true form had a white snakes head with similar eyes to his human body with long spiky hair. His body consisted of smaller snakes for a body."Now then, I'll take my body…"The so called new container holds his fists as Orochimaru quickly dashes at him. To his surprise everything goes dark. He opens his eyes with a blank stare." So this is the dimension in which the transmigration ritual will take place." He whispered to a blob forms from the grey squishy ground and forms with Orochimaru's face with his tongue sticking out as he was now at the very least closer to his goals then he was before, since if he would have waited for Sasuke, he would have lost everything. Little does he know that Sasuke is already at the same place as squishy ground forms two snake like creatures which hold Kabuto down as Orochimaru slowly moves of the dimension and in the hideout, Sasuke walks in frustration, "Orochimaru! Come out and train me!" He yelled as it echoed all the way through the room in which the transmigration ritual was taking stands Kabuto's body, lifeless. That is until Orochimaru finishes the transmigration ritual. The bodies skin tone now turns very pale as the eyes now look identical to Orochimaru's begins to smile at the thought of now being able to use all his jutsus and continue his research. As he stared at his old human body which slowly turned into the form of a bare bodied female with long black hair along with his shed skin of his white snake form he moved his arms around and smiled as his tongue stuck out. "Sluuuuuuuuuuuuuuurppp, now it's time to greet Sas…" Suddenly he stopped and dropped to his knees. He began to breath heavily as his eyes changed into a soft red looking color with blood shots on them with a killing intent look to them. Sorry Orochimaru Sama, but a spy is a spy. No matter what, a spy is on no ones side…" A voice softly said in Orochimaru's thoughts as he holds his head in shock."No! This can't be happening! Kabuto you!" Suddenly a dark figure walks inside the room with Orochimaru."This chakra…" Orochimaru thought to dark figure walks closer as it is revealed to be Kabuto himself. Orochimaru cannot seem to hide his surprised look, so shocked and frightened."Dead soul no Jutsu." Kabuto stated as he poked the center of his glasses. "Dead soul no Jutsu!? YOU BASTARD!! You!! From the very beginning!! "Orochimaru yelled in anger as he began to then remembers the conversation he had with Kabuto before he was sent to go and kidnap Sasuke from the Konoha points at Orochimaru's body and smiles."That body of yours is just a dead body I surgically made look like myself as I momentarily made it's heart beat, for a short time. You only have about 40 seconds before you die…Orochimaru begins to stare at his body with his eyes wide opened with his teeth grinding on one another. He then stares up and begins to yell!!"Noooooooooooo!! I. AM. OROCHIMARU!! I AM DESTINED TO DISCOVER EVERYTHING IN LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DESTINED TO DISCOVER THE ULTIMATE POWER!!!!!!!! DESTINED TO LIVE A LIFE OF GREATNESS IN HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I. WILL NOT DIE HERE!!!!!!!!""It's your fault really, for carelessly giving me your trust in the first place. A Shinobi must look underneath the underneath, but I'm sure you knew that…. right? I mean you "were" just careless…."As Kabuto talked, Orochimaru kept on yelling out sentences of what he claims he will do."How Ironic, you who have played with your subordinates, who you sacrificed for your own selfish greed are now the one being sacrificed to what is known as the ninja world, by your own subordinate. Goodbye Orochimaru…"Kabuto walks out of the room and to his no surprise he meets Sasuke. Kabuto grins as Sasuke stares as calmed as ever."Where is Orochimaru?" Sasuke annoyingly asked."Sasuke Kun, you made it!" Replied Kabuto in a happy go lucky tone as he be continued…**


End file.
